This invention relates to the filed of prosthesis apparatus for use in achieving precision movement and overcoming neurological dysfunction movements of a human limb.
Static and powered assistance devices to supplementn biological functions are now accepted practice in the medical and kindred arts. Externally-energized hearts for at least temporary use, artificial kidneys and electically-stimulated muscle usage have all become accepted practice in appropriate medical environments. In the present invention the extension of externally energized movement apparatus into the realm of neurological dysfunctions such as result from the effects of Parkinson's disease and into the realm of highly precise movements which may be beyond the capability of even normal human subjects is provided for. These extensions are in furtherance of the concepts recited generally in U.S. Pat No. 46,32,341 which issued to myself and several coinventors.